Stanley Pines
Stanley "Stan" Pines, (urodzony 15 czerwca, 15 minut po Fordzie Pines) nazywany również Wujkiem Stankiem, a wcześniej pod przybraną tożsamością Stanfordem Pines'em. Jest on wujkiem i letnim opiekunem Dippera i Mabel Pines podczas ich pobytu letniego w Wodogrzmotach Małych. Po wielu latach krętactw zamieszkał w domu swojego brata Stanforda Pines'a w odległym miasteczku Wodogrzmoty Małe w stanie Oregon, gdzie wykorzystuje lokalną wiedzę i łatwowierność „najgłupszych ludzi na świecie” aby sfinansować siebie poprzez prowadzenie wątpliwej pułapki turystycznej zwanej Tajemniczą chat. Pomimo początkowych twierdzeń o sceptycyzmie wobec zjawisk nadprzyrodzonych, później okazuje się, że jest głęboko związany z zjawiskami paranormalnymi ,a w szczególności działaniami między wymiarowego portalu, którego używał do uratowania swojego brata bliźniaka, Forda Pinesa , jest triatlonistą serii. Biografia Stan mimo obecnego charakteru, w dzieciństwie był zastraszany przez rówieśników. Ojciec zapisał go na boks. Zajęcia opłaciły się. Kilka lat później, gdy Stan stał w kolejce do kina na film "Grandpa the Kid", pewien nastolatek ukradł torebkę stojącej obok Carli McCorkle. Pines pobił go i oddał torebkę dziewczynie, czym rozpoczął z nią związek. Często chodził z nią do Baru Juke Joint, gdzie jedli i tańczyli. W Juke Joint, występował muzyk Thistle Down. Carla zakochała się w muzyku, a Stan uważał że w jego muzyce są zaszyfrowane hipnotyzujące słowa. Do dziś obwinia się za stratę dziewczyny. Następnie założył turystyczną pułapkę - Tajemnicza Chata. Około 2002 roku, postanowił kupić do swojego niedawno założonego muzeum figury woskowe. Mimo że każda z nich była warta 20$, Stan zabrał je, gdy sprzedawca nie patrzył. Figury dawały zarobić wujowi, jednak po pewnym czasie, turystom się znudziły i Stan zamknął je w pustym pokoju. Figury ożywały co noc i chciały się na nim zemścić, jednak pierwszą okazję miały dziesięć lat później. W pewne wakacje, gdy był już emerytem, zgodził się przyjąć na wakacje swoich siostrzeńców - Dippera i Mabel. Wygląd Ma siwe włosy, brwi i zarost. Na głowie nosi fez ze znakiem kropki i półksiężyca. Sam uważa, że ma wielkie uszy. Ma również kwadratową szczękę. Na swoim dużym pomarańczowym nosie, ma okulary, na które czasem zakłada czarną opaskę. Najczęściej ubiera białą koszulę oraz czarny garnitur, spodnie i brązowe buty. Pod szyją ma zawiązaną bordową kokardkę. Gdy oprowadza turystów możemy zauważyć, że nosi przy sobie laskę z przymocowaną kulą bilardową z jednej strony. Po godzinach ubiera inny fez, bez znaczków. Zamiast garnituru nosi sam biały podkoszulek na ramiączka, złoty łańcuch na szyję i niebieskie szorty w błękitne pasy. Charakter Stan na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się być egoistycznym, skąpym, sarkastycznym, gburowatym i chciwym człowiekiem w podeszłym wieku , ale tak naprawdę jest dobrym człowiekiem na którego lata porażek , błędów życiowych i samotności wpłynął negatywnie. Pomimo swoich wad Stan tak naprawdę troszczy się o swoją rodzinę oraz najbliższych, choć często tego nie pokazuje. Często spędza czas z Mabel ponieważ jest podobnie enigmatyczna jak on za młodu. Jest on również kleptomanem (odziedziczył to po matce) , Stan prowadził podwójne życie przez 30 lat i nie był on przygotowany na przyjazd Dippera i Mabel. Pomimo niebycia najlepszym opiekunem na świecie stara się jak może , może i nie jest on tak mądry jak jego brat ale potrafił odpalić Między Wymiarowy Portal i sprowadzić Forda bez zniszczenia wszechświata, mając tylko 3 dzienniki i nie znając podstaw fizyki kwantowej. To co Stan chciał zrobić z maszyną, i czy wykorzysta ją jako broń totalnej destrukcji, było największą tajemnicą serii i była to rzecz która dodawała jego aktywności przez sezon 2 pierwiastek tajemniczości.Jego lojalności i przywiązanie do rodziny objawia się najbardziej kiedy Stan poświęcił 30 lat naprawienia swojego największego błędu zawierzył wtedy los wszechświata , życie swoje i swojej niedawno na nowo poznanej rodziny żeby uratować Forda. Relacje Dipper Pines Często traktuje Dippera źle. M.in. gdy miał uderzyć jedno z rodzeństwa gazetą, wybrał jego. Mimo swojej "nienawiści" do chłopaka, ich relacje mają jaśniejsze strony. Stan trzyma krótko Dippera, bo widzi w nim siebie. Emeryt w młodości miał brązowe włosy i ten sam charakter. Stan prawdopodobnie zapomniał imię młodego Pines'a gdyż zwraca się do niego po jego pseudonimie "Dipper". Mabel Pines Stan uważa Mabel za irytującą. Pomaga mu mimo jego własnej woli. Zmusza go do wyjawiania uczuć, jak np. strachu. Często gdy bohaterem głównego wątku odcinka jest Dipper, Mabel dzieli wątek drugoplanowy z wujem. W odcinku Dipper vs Manliness wuj nie chciał dopuścić, aby Mabel mówiła o jego uczuciach głośno. Chciał zachować swoją reputację "starego, skąpego dziada". Nigdy nie uznaje jej zasług. Soos Soos jest pierwszym pracownikiem Tajemniczej Chaty. Tylko on jest na tyle zaufany, że Stan powiedział mu swoje sekrety. Soos to pośród Dippera, Mabel i Wendy najlepszy pracownik Stanka. Jest mu lojalny i pomaga mu w przekrętach. Soos jest na każde jego zawołanie. Oboje przez długoletnią współpracę zaprzyjaźnili się. Mimo wszystko Soos robi dla niego najczarniejsze zadania, takie jak czyszczenie mobilnej toalety i mycie podłóg. Wszystkie usługi świadczy za darmo. Wendy Corduroy Gdy Stana nie ma Soos zwraca się o nim "pan Pines", jednak Wendy w tej sytuacji nazywa go "Stanek". Nie szanuje go, nie okazuje inicjatywy do innych zadań poza siedzeniem przy kasie, czytaniem magazynów i sprzedawaniem towarów na odczepne. Uważa go za najgorszego szefa świata i zawsze łamie reguły gdy go nie ma. Ukryła za kotarą drabinę na dach, za którą chowa przejście do swojej "kryjówki" przed szefem. Gideon Gleeful Gideon i Stan to arcy-wrogowie we wszystkim. Oboje mają pułapki turystyczne. Obaj znają również tajemnice miasta Gravity Falls i posiadają dwa pierwsze dzienniki. Gideon, pod przykrywką słodkiego, niewinnego dzieciaka zgarnia więcej pieniędzy. Stan obraża go przy każdej okazji. Gideon uważa że Stan i Dipper są jego przeszkodą do Mabel. Stanford Pines Ford i Stan w dzieciństwie byli nie tylko braćmi, ale i najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Zawsze razem spędzali chętnie czas i obiecywali sobie, że w przyszłości będą razem podróżować. Jednak, gdy Stan zniszczył projekt Stanforda, który mógł być dla niego przepustką do lepszego życia został wygnany z domu przez ojca. Od tej pory ich relacje się pogorszyły i nie mieli ze sobą kontaktu przez kilka lat. Gdy Stanford poprosił o pomoc Stanley'a zaczęli się kłóci i przez to Ford został wrzucony do portalu. Gdy Stanford wrócił obaj mieli do siebie pretensje, lecz z dnia na dzień ich relacje się poprawiały. Umiejętności Stan w młodym wieku uczęszczał na zajęcia boksu, dzięki czemu jest mistrzem walki. Potrafi również znakomicie kłamać i wyłudzać pieniądze. Prawdopodobnie jest też świetnym chemikiem, ponieważ posiada bomby dymne, których używa, gdy jego przekręty się nie udają. Jest również mistrzem wyzwisk. Ciekawostki * Stan został zainspirowany dziadkiem Alexa Hirscha o tym samym imieniu. * Imię Stanley zostało specjalnie wybrane dla tego że pasuje do charakteru Stana bardziej niż imię Stanford. * W oryginalnej wersji Stan jest nazywany przez Dippera i Mabel Grunkle Stan jest to gra słów wujek i pra-wujek mówią tak ponieważ stan uważa że mówienie słowa pra-wujek zajmuje zbyt dużo czasu a jak sam mówi czas to pieniądz. * Był w więzieniu w Kolumbii. *Był żonaty z Kelnerką o imieniu Marilyn lecz się z nią rozwiódł po 12 godzinach ponieważ chciała ona ukraść jego samochód. *Zawsze nosi przy sobie przy sobie kalendarz. *Umie mówić po hiszpańsku. * W niektórych krajach znak z jego Fezu jest cenzurowany z nieznanych powodów w tym w paru odcinkach w Polsce * Jego tatuaż okazał się być wypalonym na jego ciele znakiem z pod biurka. * Chce żeby jego ciało po śmierci zostało wypchane i wystawione jako atrakcja w tajemniczej chacie. * Bob Odenkirk z serialu ,,Breaking Bad" pierwotnie był castingowany jako głos Stana. * Jego kostium nie zmienił się przez jedną dekadę. * Stan użył tożsamości Forda dwukrotnie a Ford Stana raz. * Stan i Ford potrafią udawać swoje głosy perfekcyjnie nauczyli się tego w wieku 10 lat. * Jest jedyną postacią która odzyskała całkowicie swoje wspomnienia po wymazaniu ich pistoletem pamięci. * Jest drugą postacią której widzieliśmy jak wygląda umysł drugą jest Ford * Ford jest starszy od Stana o 15 minut. * Alex Hirsch zawsze chciał stworzyć odcinek w którym Stan tworzy własną religię. * W odcinku szef Mabel jego fez został zjedzony przez Goompersa. * Ulubionym materiałem Stana jest złoto. * Jego pierwszy Fez posiadał po swoim ojcu Filbricku. * Stan nie może latać samolotami z powodu nakazu. * Stan nosi złoty naszyjnik taki sam jak Szeryf Blubs i Sergiej ale w przeciwieństwie do nich nosi go nad jego kostiumem. * W odcinku Gideon Rośnie pokazano że Stan ma aparat słuchowy. * Jest kleptomanem tak jak jego matka. * Jego obsesja na punkcie pieniędzy została spowodowana wyrzuceniem go z domu w wieku 16 lat i powiedzeniu mu że nie wróci do domu dopóki nie wryci z dokładnie taką samą ilością pieniędzy jakom miał zarobić Ford po ukończeniu swojego projektu czyli kilku milinów. * Sfałszował swoją śmierci w wypadku samochodowym. * Głos Stana jest najcięższym głosem jaki potrafi wydobyci z siebie Alex Hirsh. * Nauczył się wszystkiego o prowadzeniu biznesu w 1982 roku. * W oryginalniej wersji słowo Grunkle zostało wybrane przez Alexa Hirsha ponieważ nazywał on podobnie swoją pra ciotkę Graunty Lois. * Wszystkie jego odciski palców z prawej ręki mają podwójną pętle. * Ma zakaz wstępu do większości stanów. * Miał piegi kiedy był dzieckiem. * Jego samochód ma rejestrację STNL MBL, ''co jest skrótem od "''Stanley Mobile". * Wszystkie podobizny Stana w serii zostały zniszczone bądź spalone,była to zapowiedzi zniszczenia Billa oraz wymazania jego pamięci i spłonięcia w swoim umyśle. * W swoim umyśle Stan ma huśtawkę która symbolizuje relacje Stana i Forda można to stwierdzić po ty że jedno z miejsc na huśtawce na którym siedział Ford jest zniszczone. * Stan był kreowany przez Alexa Hirscha jako postać Religi Żydowskiej, lecz teraz jest ateistą. * Stan musiał od zawsze nosić okulary lecz tego nie robił ponieważ uważał że jest to dla nerdów. * W odcinku Otchłani ! Stanowi zmienia się Fez lecz na kole Billa wzór na fezie się nie zmienia. * W odcinku Pilotażowym ma 80 lat , w serii 60 lat a w Polskiej wersji tłumacze mylnie tłumaczą jego wiek na 70 lat. * Alex Hirsh przyznał że ukrywał różne podpowiedzi do tego że Stan nie tylko zna autora ale jest z nim spokrewniony , powiedział także że w przypadku Stana wszystko co mówi ma dwie strony. * Bill i Stan mają wiele dziwnych powiązani np: Bill ma jedno oko przy czym Stan zakrywa czasami swoje jedno oko , obaj mówili o zbliżającej się apokalipsie i o kupowaniu na nią złota , obaj mówili na Forda szóstak, podświadomie wie jak używać sfery swojego umysłu , parę razy zdarzyło mu się powiedzieć to samo co Bill. en:Stan Pines Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Rodzina Pines Kategoria:Starsze postacie Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Postacie z zodiaku billa